


Lust at First Sight

by NickiPhoenix



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickiPhoenix/pseuds/NickiPhoenix
Summary: Kaji Akihiko is a detective who has been investigating a string of high profile robberies, but his investigations seemed to be going nowhere, until...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Given Fantasy AU Week Compilation





	Lust at First Sight

It's been a week now since Detective Akihiko Kaji's workload began to pile up. He has been working round the clock, cigarette in mouth, and seems to have hit a wall. He needed a break, and needed it bad, so he bought a ticket to a concerto that has been showing at a venue in town for a little while now. He was excited for it, since he hasn't been to one since his college days. He checked his watch, it was about an hour until the concerto begins, so he snuffed out his cigarette and left the office to change into something more appropriate.

He got to the venue just moments before the show started; he grabbed his drink, found his seat and settled in as the lights were about to dim. The announcer came on stage, announced the first number and the musician playing it, walked off stage and the curtain raised. The man on stage had raven black hair, dark eyes, a sharp black suit and pale skin for stark contrast. Watching him play the violin was like watching a movie in black in white.

The violinist played the piece so beautifully, so intricately, and with so much care, Akihiko was sucked in with every movement. The way he moved his wrists, his fingers, the way he opened his eyes to look at the crowd with a small smile forming on his face, Akihiko couldn't look away. Before he knew it, his number was finished, the violinist bowed and walked off stage. He felt a pang in his heart when he finished, since it meant not being able to see the man on stage anymore.

Akihiko knew what he had to do. When the concerto was finished he immediately bought a ticket for tomorrow nights show and headed home. He flopped on his bed, not even taking of his suit jacket or tie. The violinist's image would not leave his mind, and it replayed over and over. He couldn't stop thinking about his eyes, and how they seemed to be so full of emotion, so full of sorrow and happiness and love and pain. He couldn't stop thinking about the way his fingers moved as they went from note to note or the way his wrists moved as he played notes with the bow.

Akihiko unfastened his pants and pulled his dick out, unable to hold it back anymore. When was the last time he was this turned on? When was the last time he masturbated? He didn't know, all he knew is that this is the most turned on he had ever been. His dick was hard as a rock already, so he began to stroke it up and down. The image of the man's smile came to mind again and Akihiko stroked harder and faster. His back arched on its own and a small moan escaped his lips as a large load shot out of his cock. Akihiko rolled onto his side, out of breath, and was already anxious for tomorrow night's concerto, wishing it would come faster.

The next morning Akihiko was feeling refreshed and ready to go. He arrived at his office in a rather good mood and had a good feeling that he would get a breakthrough in his case today. He opened the file and took out every little piece of paper that was inside. He reviewed the information over and over again, hoping to find something that linked each robbery together. The only things they had in common is that in each case only one item was stolen and it was the most expensive item in there. He reread each report again, organized the crime scene photos, and hoped something would stick out. In the end, he still couldn't find a new clue and it made him even more anxious for the evenings concerto. Checking his watch and heaving a heavy sigh, he grabbed his jacket and headed straight for the venue.

The beautiful raven haired man opened again, and Akihiko had never been happier for a close up seat in his life. Seeing the black and white man this close was giving him a raging boner, and the violinist only just came on stage. He wasn't sure how he was going to make it through his show, and crossed his legs as some kind of awkward attempt at concealing it. Before the violinist finished his number, Akihiko got a sudden breakthrough in his case, and figured out where the thief would strike next. As much as he wanted to finish watching this man, he needed to go.

It was so subtle, it was no surprise he couldn't figure it out all week. The items that were stolen weren't just the most expensive, but each one had an onyx gemstone set into it somewhere. There was only one place that he knew off the top of his head that had an item that fit that description, a museum across town. He just hoped he doesn't get there too late. Once he arrived, he showed the security guard his badge and asked him to show him to the jeweled crown that was on display. The security guard showed him to the room and left him, Akihiko thanked him as he walked away and entered the room. 

He couldn't believe his eyes when he walked in. Standing there, in the center of the room, putting the crown into his sack, wearing a tight black catsuit that showed off every feature of his body, was the violinist. Akihiko was frozen in place, eyes widened, and his dick was busy betraying him. The violinist looked at him with those eyes that told a story that said nothing, smiled at him and ran for the window. It was then that Akihiko noticed the rope hanging there, and began to dart for the window after him, but the violinist simply looked back at him and jumped. By the time Akihiko got to the window, the man was already gone.

Ever since that day, Akihiko hasn't been able to find that man, like he just disappeared off the face of the earth. He kept expecting him to be just across the street, or in the cafe he frequents, as though he wasn't an international criminal. His dick hasn't exactly been the same since then either, since he has been masturbating to the memory of him playing the violin over and over, cursing the fact that he hasn't been able to solve his case because of him. Ugetsu Murata. That's the name the announcer said the second night he went to the concerto, but that name showed no results in any database, it was as if he was a ghost that never existed.

If only he could see that smile just one more time...


End file.
